


Kinky Terror Fills

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No full buggering, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Uniform Kink, Who says romance is dead, mentions of anal sex, not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: A collection of NSFW Terror fills from Tumblr.





	1. Collins/Orren- "Please don't leave me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Henry Collins/Billy Orren 13 + J + ✵  
> 13\. “I’m so happy I found you”  
> j. “Please don’t leave me”  
> ✵ “People will hear”  
> 

They hid away in the orlop deck together, the closest romantic spot they could find while the ship emptied. Everyone was excited to stretch their legs on the Greenland shore but not Henry Collins. Billy Orren was the prettiest boy on the ship and he was finally his. They had a quick courtship since meeting months ago at the docks. They shared glances which quickly turned into meals shared together, evenings with passing touches but never going so far as this. They never had been afforded with such privacy. 

“I’m so happy I found you.” Henry whispered to him, pressing a kiss to Billy’s lips. He brushed the sailor’s soft brown locks from his face. Orren blushed, his rich brown eyes fluttering shut as he pressed against Collins’ body. 

“You have a soft heart, Mister Collins.” Billy sighed, stretching a bit to kiss the taller man’s exposed neck. Collins smiled sweetly at him, running his hands down his lean sides. His Billy was built for nimble work in the masts while Henry was better suited in the water below. It was almost poetic and if he had any skills when it came to prose, he would write something just for him. 

“It belongs to you, Billy.” The sailor reddened more at his sentiments. He didn’t have to respond, Henry knew he felt similarly or else why would he be here with him now? Collins had spent plenty of nights alone imagining situations like this, it was a dream truly coming true. The diver spent what felt like an eternity exploring the smaller man’s body with his large, rough hands, and kissing and probing his lush lips with his tongue. Heat started to build, and his trousers strained. Judging by the bulge in his lover’s pants, Billy was also needing something more. 

“Let me taste you.” Collins rasped, dragging his teeth down the sailor’s exposed throat. Billy whined, grinding his own straining erection against the bigger man’s leg. 

“People will hear- Henry please what if we’re caught?” No one had bothered to look for them and rarely did they hear footsteps above them. They risked so much just being in a lover’s embrace, why not take it further? 

“No one will find us,” Collins reassured him with a sweet kiss before getting on his knees before him, “And all you have to do is lean back and enjoy.” Orren nodded, looking away as the diver teased him out of his pants. If they were damned in the eyes of the Navy, Henry Collins would happily take his lovers cock in his mouth with a smile.  
Billy tasted of the sea and nearly buckled from the feel of his lover’s mouth on him. Henry quickly held him up by his hips while continuing to lavish on his straining member. He had done this with others before but it never meant as much as this. Henry worshiped Billy from the ground up, completely unraveling him from the seams with every movement of his tongue. If only he had the time to thoroughly make love to him, to spread him open with his thick fingers teasingly for hours before finally taking him fully. Collins stroked himself through layers of clothing while the sailor above mumbled praises. 

He came with the sweetest of cries, muffled by one hand while the other rested in Collins thick black hair. The diver swallowed him down happily before moving to help support his love and kissing him earnestly despite where his mouth had just been. Orren accepted him, as he knew he would. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Billy whined, resting up against his chest and refusing to move. Collin’s smiled, pressing kisses into his hair and relenting to his request. 

“Never, love. I’m with you forever.”


	2. Fitzconte - "I want to undress you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fitzconte 11(You look even more beautiful than I remember) + ✪ (I want to undress you)

No one from the arctic council’s party noticed as the two most dashing men of the night disappeared. Fitzjames and Le Vesconte had had their fill of brandy and fun, they were young and on top of the world. Henry couldn’t help but wonder how lucky he was to be part of the Franklin Expedition but also more importantly, lover to Commander James Fitzjames. They strolled back to the Frenchmen’s dingy flat he had taken up for his days off the water and shared with the rest of his Naval inclined siblings. More and more often James slunk away from his overbearing but well intending brother’s trendy apartment to crawl into bed with his beloved. They were happy there, even if there were awful water stains on the ceiling and their bed made too much noise (at least it was a full bed instead of a bunk like the ones aboard _Clio_ they had grown accustomed to). 

James had playfully pilfered a bottle from the party, citing they wouldn’t suspect it to be gone and if they did he would surely pay them back by the time they had returned from the passage. Henry, non-surprised by his lover’s cheeky nature, happily accepted the brandy, taking swigs straight from the bottle while he loosened his uniform. It had been a long time since he had worn full dress, he had even worked one taming his silver curls down to something more fashionable. James on the other hand looked radiant, a natural in his regalia with more medals from his escapades pinned to his chest. Henry’s other half worked on fixing his hair in the dingy mirror hanging on the wall.  

“You look even more beautiful than I remember,” Henry sighed and wrapped his arms around James from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I remember seeing you as a Lieutenant in a similar uniform. Your hair was shorter but you still had a smile that captured the gaze of every person in the room.” James let out a surprised noise before grinning back at him.

“Oh, I had every eye on me, I still do, but your gaze is the only one that matters.” He purred, rubbing up against the silver haired man. Henry groaned, gripping onto James’ hips tightly.

“I want to undress you..” He mouthed against the soft skin of the commander’s throat. James’ tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to be marked and caressed by him while letting out a sultry moan. Henry ran his hands up the coarse material of the other man’s uniform, groping his chest and between his legs.

“Only since you asked so nicely.” James said with a charming smirk before being pulled back into a flurry of kisses.

It took some time to peel the man from his uniform with only minor threats made at the Frenchmen and plenty of marks to his lover’s beautiful skin. James lay before him, nude and gorgeous, looking similar to a romantic painting of a Greek god or long dead emperor. Henry couldn’t help but gaze at the body he had seen hundreds of times before, it always had the same effect on him. Soft skin slowly losing its tan from spending time outside the warm Mediterranean, toned muscle in just the right places, and battle scars littering his back and side. They never talked about the China incident, but James treated his near-death experience as another footnote in his lengthy autobiography. Le Vesconte stroked the large mark on his side but retreated when James’ flinched, gently bringing his hand to his soft lips.    

“You’re still dressed, you know. And that’s hardly fair, _mon cher_.”

“Well you had me so overworked just getting you out of that outfit, I hardly have the energy to rid myself of this dastardly uniform. I’m afraid my darling, you may have to help me or I will have to worship you clothed all evening.” His lover rolled his eyes at him before grabbing the silver haired man by his trousers and pulling him forward.

“Well let me start here,” James ran one long finger across the tented erection, earning a groan from Le Vesconte, “And work my way up.” _Damn his mouth_ , Henry thought as Fitzjames took to exposing and servicing him with zeal of an overpaid doxy. He knotted a white gloved fist in the man’s elegant curls while James swallowed his large girth down like it was the most elegant meal he had ever consumed. His hallowed cheekbones and rich cognac eyes staring up at Henry nearly drove him over the edge alone.

“ _James tu me feras finir avec cette délicieuse bouche à to._ ”* He moaned, tugged gently trying to coax his eager partner to halt. James pulled back from him with an obscene wet pop, running his used tongue across his lips.

“ _Finir sur moi alors,_ ”** He commanded and like a good sailor Henry had to obey his superior. Taking himself in his gloved hand he gave a few strokes before releasing with a strained groan onto James’ handsome face. Henry flushed at the sight of his lover’s face painted with his hot seed. James only grinned at him in his usual fashion while licking a bead of cum from the corner of his mouth.

“We’re only getting started, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *James you will make me finish with that delicious mouth of yours  
> **Finish on me then


End file.
